Supernatural A Unnusal Hunter
by dragonfire53511
Summary: set in season 6  the first few lines are from the episode 'Like a Virgin'.    'Sometimes monsters aren't what they seem. Set in season 6' 'Sam and Dean meet a monster and learn that things are not always as them seem...'
1. Chapter One: Intro to Darkness

Chapter One:

The woman screamed as she fell deeper into the dark abyss; soon those screams  
were replaced by the sound of rushing flames that swept past the two human  
form dragons that had tossed the woman in. Soon, hovering in the air before  
them, was the same young woman, but different. Her presence made even these  
great monsters tremble in fear from what they had re-released into the world.  
The two dragon-men bowed to her as she landed gently on the edge of the chasm  
and after a few words their eyes raised to hers as they welcomed their mother  
back to the earthly plain.

Meanwhile in San Francisco, someone else knew what had transpired...

The tall, solidly built man tossed and turned in his hotel bed, knocking the  
prostitute he had bought earlier onto the floor.  
"You ASSHOLE" she screamed out at the exact same moment he sat up grabbing at  
his eyes as he somehow witnessed the one thing he despised more than all the  
things he killed on a daily basis being reborn.  
He rolled out of bed just narrowly avoiding a right hook from the seminude pro  
that had no idea that the good looking guy she had spent most of night with  
was far from being something she would want to hit. Especially in the state he  
was in at that moment.  
He walked into the bathroom and shouted to the woman, "Take the money on the  
bureau and get out. Now!"  
The pro didn't have to be told twice. In her line of work she knew that once  
she heard a tone like that it was best to just get her money and leave.  
Grabbing her clothing she got dressed quickly, putting on the minimum that was  
needed to go back out on the streets without being accosted by someone. She  
took the money off the bureau; there was at least five times more than they  
had agreed on, but she felt she was owed after being so rudely awakened so she  
crammed the cash into her bra and grabbed her purse before hurrying out. She  
could still hear the john shouting profanity as the elevator doors closed.  
Meanwhile, back in the hotel room, the man felt sick as the images he saw from  
the dream along with his own origins and birth replayed before his mind's eye.  
He saw himself beheading his mother with the very sword he was born with. A  
sword instead of fang, wing, horn or claw like his other siblings; though they  
shared the same blood; had scrabbled to life on the same unholy ground.  
But, unlike the others, he had something else that they didn't - an urge to be  
something that no monster had ever wanted to achieve before. He wanted to be  
what he saw reflected in the puddle of his mother's blood. He wanted to be  
human not something that had to lurk in the dark and as he'd made that  
realization he'd felt his hand tighten around the hilt of his sword as he  
heard the roars of his siblings coming closer. As one entered the birthing  
chamber his eyes flashed and he seemed to disappear for a moment before the  
thing that had entered let out a gurgle as it separated into two halves and  
fell to the ground. He stood behind it grinning. It had no name, and there  
would be no others, because they were the first. In that moment of death he  
could hear his sword whispering the way he could claim his desire. He'd forced  
himself to breathe deep as he looked into the dark abyss of the cave…  
Thoughts of that bloody night were driven from his mind as a tinny rendition  
of AC/DC's "Highway to Hell" rang through the air, returning him to the now  
rather than the then. He made his way from the bathroom into the main room  
where he saw his cell phone light strobing with the music. He picked up the  
phone, glanced at the caller id, and flipped it open.  
"What do you need Bobby?" As he listened to his old friend talk, telling him  
what was going on, he realized the dream was real and that she had returned.  
"I'm in San Francisco. I'll leave right now and try to be there by morning."  
With that he flipped the phone closed then went over to the bed. He lightly  
touched the sheets, reminiscing about his fun night, before grabbing the  
mattress and flipped it up to reveal his sword. As dark as the night that  
spawned them the blade waited, as much a part of him as he was of it.  
"Looks like the bitch is back." As those words left his lips the sword started  
to hum with a powerful aura. Reaching down to pick it up he was most rudely  
interrupted.  
Shards of glass sprayed around him as the hotel window exploded.  
The unexpected visitor was dressed in black, pretty face at odds with the  
taught leathery flaps of skin on bony fingers spreading out from her back. Her  
wings relaxed, folding back into herself as she stood before him, her eyes  
told him she was afraid but she was still willing to do Mother's will.  
"Hello little brother" she said before lunging at him with both of her clawed  
hands encircled in flames.  
Not bothering with pleasantries the man tossed the mattress into her path. As  
the two things collided he grabbed his sword and removed it from its sheath.  
He ducked as the mattress exploded in two and a long gash ran along the wall  
from the expended force. He didn't see a body so he knew he missed her or she  
had gone back out the window. As his eyes traced the room he heard her voice  
"So the stories are true. After all the years of giving life to our kind she  
gave life to the thing that slew her and sent her to limbo even before she  
could name you." She dropped down from where she had been clinging to the  
ceiling.  
Her words made him smile slightly, only causing the female dragon to get even  
angrier and lash out trying to get close enough to her prey to destroy him.  
Snarling as she was forced back, she missed the man's muscles tensing when his  
eyes turned towards her. She tried to back away but it was too late. The sword  
swung forward; the force of the air looking like a blade itself traveling  
towards its target. Snapping out her wings she tried to block it only to see  
them shredded in the split second before she was cleaved in half.  
The hunter stared down coldly at the mess while he wiped his weapon on the bed  
sheets. "I guess an 'I'm sorry' Mother's day card won't cut it if she wants my  
head." He laughed at the thought then started to pack his belongings before  
the authorities showed up.

Beta reader for this chapter: Samantha V


	2. Chapter Two: Friendship

Chapter Two

Sioux Falls Regional Airport

The old 1968 Ford F-350; let out a small backfire as it rolled to a halt in front of the baggage claim at the airport. Bobby Signer had known Anthony sense the two meet on a shifter hunt in New Orleans in the late 70's. It had never crossed Bobby mind that the man that had saved his life on two occasions wasn't completely what he seemed. If it had Bobby would've put two rounds through Anthony's skull just as easy as he had done to the shifter back then

As Bobby checked his watch to see what time it was the black doors of the airport baggage claim area slid open and a tall man in dark blue jeans that had the look as if they had been thoroughly worn in and a regular t-shirt that gripped to his frame walked into the sun bathed loading area. Bobby like many people had never question why Anthony never seem to age probably because the trouble they were in was more to the for front of their minds then an ageless hunter. The two locked eyes and the tall man slowly walked over to the 1968 Ford F-350 and tossed his things into the back of the truck.

Anthony then climb into the passenger side of the truck and said "So tell me why you called so late?" Bobby looks at him and said "Well the boys were on a case in Portland having to do with Dragons….they came across an old book made from human skin that talk about a mother of all." At the mention of the mother the muscles in Anthony's lower jaw locked slightly. "That is very interesting." Anthony said as Bobby started the 1968 Ford F-350 and pulled out of his parking place with his place in mind and as he turned the truck onto the street he said "isn't it!". Bobby had left the book in the safety of his home and wants to get himself and his visitor there So Anthony could see the totem and maybe shed some light on what was inside of it; Bobby knew that Anthony had a background in ancient langues, an hoped maybe that the hunter could give some insight he might not have.

It took a short period of time for the two to get back to Bobby's place; but once there the two got out of the truck and went inside. As they walked inside the smell of the house brought back some of Anthony's founder memories but that was only short lived as his eyes fell on the book sitting on the center of bobby's desk. At the sight of that book the faint screams of the past echoed in the back of his mind. Anthony approached the book slowly not noticing Bobby watching him.

Anthony ran his hand along the cover feeling it age before allowing himself to open it; he could hear the creak of the binding and smell the iron from the old blood that had long rusted away. He remembers seeing the book so many years ago somewhere but he had no idea what importance it was then but in the light of his vision and it being before him now. He knew differently as his eyes scan the text and it confirmed all of his worst fears. As he read the pages he could see the fresh wear from the dragons combining over each symbol making sure that everything was correct for the mother's rebirth. An as he reached the final page he saw it was only the final page as the true last one had been ripped from the binding. Anthony mulled over the fact and tried to figure out how much information he should give bobby; as he closed the book and sat the book back down on the desk.


End file.
